


Imaginary Creatures

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George is learning that Luna may be just what he needed.





	Imaginary Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Heather with the prompt Luna, George and Clouds

“Didn’t you ever do this?” Luna asked, stroking George’s hair away from the spot where his ear ought to have been.

“Do what?” George asked, surprisingly contented.  

“Just spend the afternoon, watching the sky.”  
   
“Nah,” George said.  “Too busy, too much trouble to get into.  Besides, if we—I mean _I_ looked at the sky too long, I wanted to be up in it.”

“Oh,” Luna said softly, “That makes sense, I suppose.  Thank you for sharing it with me anyway.  It’s ever so much nicer with another person.”

George reached up and brushed away a wisp of hair that was blocking his view of her eyes, which were looking heavenward and somewhat unfocused.   He wondered what shapes she was seeing there.  Did she see the normal fat white rabbits and sheep and dinosaurs or did she see more of the creatures that only seemed to exist in that fathomless mind of hers, in the place where she kept her unique ability to see the impossible?  Things like George Weasley, fully functional adult and worthwhile human being—as opposed to the angry, bitter basket case he saw when he looked in the mirror.

He closed his eyes and smiled, turning his head in her lap so that his nose brushed her belly.  Inhaling deeply, he felt the tension leaving his body bit by bit.  Maybe she was on to something after all.


End file.
